


The Photoshoot (Firefighter AU)

by theonetryingtolive



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Sexy Firefighter Calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: The photo shoot was divided into three days so the photographer could have plenty of time to work with the few of them that weren’t as…photogenic as others. Meaning Johnny, and him, Jones thought.
Relationships: Lt. Henry Jones/ Reader
Kudos: 1





	The Photoshoot (Firefighter AU)

Henry Jones stared disbelievingly at his superior, Nixon. He stared and stared, eyes wide, eyebrows raised, not knowing what to say exactly.

“Every month is taken except for December,” Lewis Nixon continued. “Unless you want to pair up with Don, oh, no. Hold on, Shifty already said he would do that. January it’s Dick and me, February is Talbert, March—“

“You want me to pose naked for the calendar?”

“Not completely naked!” Lewis laughed. “Don’t be such a prude, Jones, this is to raise funds. You take off your shirt, maybe lower your pants down a little, hell, I don’t know, I’m not the photographer. Point is, everyone is doing it, and we need to do December.”

“Why can’t Jackson do December?”

“Jackson is doing April!”

Jones sighed, closed his eyes for a few moments. “Fine. December only, I don’t want to pair up with anyone.”

“Okay, it’s pencilled in,” Nixon said, winking at him. “Hey, don’t worry, it’ll be fun.”

Jones sighed, and picked up his gear. He left the office and went outside the station to try and calm his nerves. It wasn’t unheard of for firefighters to do sexy calendars to raise money, but he never imagined he would be posing in one. It was only for the month of December, he told himself, and really, how hard could it be?

—

The photo shoot was divided into three days so the photographer could have plenty of time to work with the few of them that weren’t as…photogenic as others. Meaning Johnny, and him, Jones thought.

The first day, they all huddled together to watch Shifty pose with barely a thing on. It was as though he had been made to be in front of a camera. He was laid back, relaxed, and the photographer didn’t seem to want to stop. Next was Don, and to everyone’s surprise he was shameless in front of the camera. Shifty and Don were a hit.

The last day was reserved solely for Bill and Babe, Johnny, and, of course, Jones. As expected, he was the last one. And was nervous as hell. He kept cursing in his head, he never should have agreed to this, what the fuck had he been thinking?

“You ready?” You asked him, smiling at him. The poor man looked ready to pass out.

“No,” he replied, still covered head to toe in his equipment.

“It’s okay,” you replied, trying to sound encouraging. “It’s not that hard. Why don’t you start taking off your clothes like I’m not here? I’ll shoot the pictures, and you won’t even notice.”

Jones nodded stiffly, and started to take off the equipment in his usual methodical way. He couldn’t help but notice you though. Everytime he caught sight of you, his stomach did a backflip. He felt his hands shake, and he bit his lip, trying to stop himself from showing how much he wanted to smash that camera, and grab your hips, push you back against the wall, kiss you hard—

“Perfect,” you said, interrupting his thoughts. “I don’t know what you’re thinking of, but keep it up, I’m getting the exact expression I was looking for.”

—pushing your skirt up, squeezing your ass. He shrugged his shirt off, started unbuttoning his pants, pushed them down little by little. It had turned into a game at some point, when he caught your eye, and saw your expression, he smiled.

“Perfect,” you murmured, lowering the camera and following the movement of his hands as he pushed the trousers further down. You snapped yourself out of your reverie and shook your head.

“If you lock the door,” Jones said out of the blue. “We could do more than just take pictures.”

You licked your lips, and went to the door. The lock made a soft clicking noise, and you turned back around just in time to see Jones discarding his pants. As far as you were concerned, December was going to be the best month of the year.


End file.
